


Earned It

by lana7779



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana7779/pseuds/lana7779
Summary: Quick ass one shot written on impulse.Starts off where in that one episode Victor told Yuri to seduce him, and well.... it goes from there.





	

"Seduce me..."

Yuri's eyes widened, but he had to comply by Victor's wishes no matter what, so he skated out on the ice and stroke his pose. Exposing his hips more, lowering his chin and lifting up his shoulder in a more seductive manner. He was about to give Victor the performance of his lifetime for all it was worth. 

The music started and his body began to move with the music, bending back with his arms more than usual, then snapping his head at Victor and blowing a kiss. 'That ought to do it!' Yuri thought triumphantly and skated on with his program. 

\---

Skating off the ice he was greeted with his usual hug from Victor except this time Victor whispered in his ear, "that was the most beautiful I've ever seen you skate that program..."

Hearing their results, they walked off, thanking everyone who congratulated them on the way, both delighted themselves by Yuri's performance. 

In the dressing room where they were alone, Victor watched thoughtfully Yuri unlace his skates while smiling to himself, in his usual position with one knuckle to his lips. He finally spoke up, "something tells me that it wasn't just performance out there on ice today."

Yuri looked up from his work at Victor, a small frown of confusion on his face, "what do you mean?" 

"I guess I am complimenting you on your acting abilities, but your charm out there, the passion, it all appeared so real, that I began to question whether or not you were skating what you were feeling."

Deciding to remain neutral to Victor's comment Yuri went back nonchalantly to untying his skates, all signs of the Yuri on ice gone, "all I did was try to seduce you just as you told me. Just tell me one thing- did it work?"

Victor was baffled but tried not to show it in front of his student, "yes, it did, but if you want the same from me, what you showed me on ice, you also have to earn it."

Putting away his skates and replacing them with his normal shoes, Yuri stood up and strode over to Victor by the lockers, an amused expression on his face, stopping inches from his coach, looking up at the older, he asked, "well, did I?" 

Smirking, Victor replied, "good enough for today," and closed the distance between them, connecting their lips. Yuri has no idea how long Victor has been waiting to do that. At last his patience paid off as he opened Yuri's mouth with his own, kissing his lips and breathing him in, hands slowly coming up to caress his lover's dark head. 

Yuri on the other hand didn't even know he wanted it until Victor's lips were on top of his, moving around gently, their cold noses rubbing against each other. He grabbed Victor's suit for stability because standing on ground became much harder than on ice for some reason. 

When Victor's fingers began to caress, touch and rub his face gently, Yuri couldn't hold back any longer and pushed himself fully against Victor's strong form, throwing his arms around his coach's neck and deepening the kiss, shy with his tongue at first. He hasn't realized he has pushed Victor completely against the lockers until Victor had wrapped one leg around him, making him reason out that his partner must be leaning against something. 

When Victor's hands traveled lower to encircle Yuri's body in his embrace, Yuri pulled back, smiling giddily, "Victor, I promise I'll be better! I'll fight for you and your love just as I am willing to fight for that gold medal. I will seduce you more than anyone ever has. You'll see!"

Victor smiled at Yuri, tilting his head to the side, 'how sweet and innocent...' he thought, then said out loud sweetly, "I can not wait to see that...", and flipped them around so that he was pushing Yuri back against the lockers and Yuri was trapped between his hands, mouths reconnecting once again, this time more fiercely. 

Yuri might have been shy with his body and sexuality, but Victor was not. He licked Yuri's top lip as an 'I'm going in' sign, which Yuri replied to by licking his own tongue, inviting him in. With no delays Victor pushed his tongue inside Yuri's mouth exploring the newfound space, running his tongue along Yuri's teeth, swirling it around Yuri's own. 

Yuri was momentarily breathless, overwhelmed by Victor's intensity and impressed by his skill with the tongue. 'Great figure skater and kisser... wow... how did I get so lucky?' Desperately trying to copy everything Victor was doing with his own tongue, he brought his arms up to gently encircle Victor with an attempt to bring his body closer to his own, but to his greater surprise, Victor didn't let him. Instead, the older took his arms and brought them over his head in a cross, holding them in a firm grip against the lockers while he continued to make out with the younger as if nothing has happened. Yuri's eyes widened at first, but then he slowly closed them, drowning in the pleasure Victor was doing inside his mouth. He caught himself thinking that he would like that tongue on a different part of his body that slowly but surely began getting excited. It also didn't help that Victor now stepped closer to him and with an interesting loop of his tongue drove his hips into Yuri's. 'Did that just happen?' Yuri moaned in surprise and in response Victor groaned in satisfaction. Hearing Victor emit such a sexy sound made Yuri's legs melt, he felt like he'd pass out-- 'wait, breathe!!!' He forgot to breathe! He broke away from Victor gasping desperately for air, holding him by his shoulders at full arm's length, looking into those icy blue orbs as he panted, catching his breath. Victor was breathing heavily as well, but not quite as bad. He was fairly satisfied by the beautiful, gasping, panting, blushing, mess in front of him and it gave him the boost of courage he needed to get back at it fiercer than before once Yuri nodded that he was fine to continue. 

Mouths re-colliding, Victor's hands went straight to Yuri's sides, running them up and down his jacket, then decided that the jacket was unnecessary and went for the zipper, quickly unzipping the jacket while their tongues danced between their open mouths. Yuri's hands on the other hand were not quite as experienced and stayed around Victor's neck as he tilted his head this way and that, wanting to taste as much of Victor as he could in these breathless instances. 

Throwing open the jacket, Victor's hands reached for the sides that were still under the jacket and he felt the fabric of Yuri's costume, 'crap, Yuri's costume body suite might be a little bit of a problem...' No matter, for now he decided to enjoy even that, running his hands up and down Yuri's body, grinding softly against the younger, eliciting a throaty moan at the thought of Yuri's naked body. Soon he'd be able to have him... Soon he'd be his to do whatever... Soon he'd have his--

*Knock knock* 

"CLEAR THE DRESSING ROOMS!" the rink attendant shouted, making his rounds and emptying all the dressing rooms for the next event. 

Victor pushed himself away, placing his hands on the lockers and breathing heavily, head bowed, regaining his composure. 

Yuri, however, was still in a daze, eyes wide, panting, unwrapping his arms from around Victor's neck and bringing his hands up to his lips, 'was that... real...?' 

As if hearing the younger's question, Victor stood up, flipping his hair from his eyes and giving his usual charming smile, back at it as a coach figure. He took Yuri's open jacket and gently zipped it up, all presence of a turned on, sexual being gone from him while Yuri still stood shell shocked with his hands at his lips, starring at his coach. 

Zipping him up until the chin Victor said lightly, "you have definitely earned it, Yuri." That broke Yuri out of his daze for he dropped his hands down to his sides, smiled warmly at Victor and nodded once, unable to find his voice. 

At the warm smile Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri and gave a long kiss on his forehead to try to make the moment last as Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor back and tightened the hug. 

"Let's go. Maybe we'll be able to find something like the Pork Cutlet bowls around here." 

Yuri gladly picked up his bag and took Victor's outstretched hand that was waiting for him.

Hand in hand they walked out of the dressing room, each with new intentions and different regard towards the other, the world suddenly appearing full of possibilities and hopes for the future.


End file.
